


But My Mind is Running Wild, Could You Help Me Slow it Down?

by dinglefirst



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut, With a little bit of fluff, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglefirst/pseuds/dinglefirst
Summary: Lucas is stressed because of the BAC and Eliott helps him relax...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	But My Mind is Running Wild, Could You Help Me Slow it Down?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt from my number one gal 💖

“Uuughhh!” Lucas wails from the living room, causing Eliott to get up from where he’s doodling in bed.

He peers through the open door to find his beautifully frazzled boyfriend sitting cross-legged on the couch, textbooks and crumpled pages of notes littering every inch of space around him. 

An overwhelming mix of pride and concern floods Eliott’s heart when he looks at him. Lucas has been studying so hard and for so long, there’s no doubt in Eliott’s mind that he will get the best BAC scores in his school, if not the whole of France. But he really has been burning himself out and right now, as well as the permanent beauty that radiates from him, Lucas looks exhausted.

“Lucas…” Eliott coos cautiously from where he’s propped against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest as he watches Lucas throw his head back and rake his fingers through his hair for what must be the thousandth time tonight if the tangled mess on top of his head is anything to go by. “Don’t you think you’ve studied enough by now? There can’t possibly be anything else to learn at this point?”

Lucas shoots him a look – that one that’s all stormy-eyed and pouty-lipped, with his head tilted to the side – and Eliott knows that what he’s trying to get across is the more prickly side of his spirit animal persona, but all Eliott can see is a tiny and adorable baby hedgehog, just begging to be kissed. He starts stalking towards the sofa, refusing to break eye contact with Lucas, who is beginning to look a little flustered.

“Nope!” Lucas commands, a finger wagging furiously at Eliott, “Absolutely not! Don’t you dare come over here with that look on your face. I still have all this to read and I don’t have time for any funny business.”

“Funny business? Me?” Eliott laughs and quirks an eyebrow, not stopping his steady advance on Lucas, “No funny business, baby, I just want to help you relax a little…”

“Eliott, I mean it.” Lucas says, but there’s a ghost of a smirk trying to tug at the corner of his lips. “I’m really busy.”

“I know you are, and I really don’t want to disturb you if you feel like you need to keep working.” Eliott says sincerely. He’s reached the couch now and he starts picking up books to pile up on the coffee table, making room for him to sit down next to Lucas. He runs a firm hand up and down his back as he continues, “But, maybe it would be a good idea to take a little break and just ease some of this... tension.” 

On his last word, he deliberately squeezes a thumb into the tight muscle of Lucas’ shoulder, grinning at the way it makes him groan and sink into his touch. 

“Okay,” Lucas replies lazily, moving on the sofa so he’s sat between Eliott’s legs with his back to him, “maybe just a little break.”

“Okay.” Eliott repeats, barely above a whisper as he brings his other hand up and starts rubbing Lucas’ shoulders in earnest. It’s a little worrying, albeit not at all surprising, that Lucas’ muscles feel painfully tight. He really has been overdoing it and Eliott is surprised Lucas is even able to hold his head up with all of this strain in his neck and shoulders.

“God, Lu, you really need to stop working yourself so hard.” Eliott is squeezing into the muscles with his thumbs, pushing and stretching and working out as much of the tension as he can, “You’re so tight.”

“That’s not the first time you’ve said that.” Lucas giggles, clearly thrilled with himself for seizing the easiest opportunity for a dirty joke in history. 

“I’m being serious, idiot.” Eliott counters, rolling his eyes to hide his affection and giving Lucas a rough little shake. “You need to look after yourself. I kinda like having you around, you know.”

“Oh yeah?” Lucas sighs, dropping his head forward and giving in to the relaxing pleasure of Eliott’s fingers loosening him up. 

The back of his neck is stretched and exposed to Eliott and it’s just too tempting. He pulls himself in closer to Lucas and presses a kiss to the top of his spine.

“Mmhmm.” He hums against Lucas’ skin, continuing to press wet and deliberate kisses up the back of his neck, and then coming around to focus his lips on the side of his throat, grazing his teeth across the skin and then soothing it with his tongue.

“Eliott…” Lucas’ head has rolled back now, resting on Eliott’s shoulder. His pink lips are parted and his eyes flutter closed as his breath starts to come out in short, shallow gasps.

“Yes, baby?” Eliott asks, despite being fully able to read his boyfriend’s mind. He allows his hands to slide down from Lucas’ shoulders and snake around his waist, slipping under his t-shirt. He caresses the defined divots of Lucas’ abs with his fingertips and makes no attempt to hide his growing erection that’s beginning to press into Lucas’ back. 

“Feels good.” Lucas says, a staccato rhythm to his breathing now that gives away how turned on he is. It makes Eliott grin into the kisses he’s still marking Lucas’ neck with. “You feel so good.”

“I could make you feel better if you’ve got time to spare in your busy study schedule?” He would feel a little mean about teasing Lucas like this if he didn’t know how much he loves it, how it drives him wild with want.

“Yes. Yes. Have time.” Comes Lucas’ spluttered response, the muscles of his stomach contracting erratically under Eliott’s feathery touch. He turns his head so he can look at Eliott, deep blue eyes consumed by a black fog of lust. “Please, Eli. Please touch me.”

The soft beseechment coming from this gorgeous boy’s lips is almost too much for Eliott to bear as he captures his mouth in a searing kiss. Lucas whimpers into it and opens his mouth wide within seconds, welcoming Eliott’s tongue inside. Their wet mouths slide together easily, tongues lapping against each other in a routine they know my heart, and Lucas shifts his hips backwards, grinding his ass against Eliott’s crotch in a clear request for Eliott to get on with it. 

“God, you’re gorgeous when you’re all needy like this.” Eliott purrs, one hand travelling lower down Lucas’ body as the other pinches a nipple, just on the right side of too hard. 

“Ah!” Lucas yelps, his hands gripping fiercely onto Eliott’s thighs. “Just shut up and– uhhhh.”

Lucas is cut off by Eliott’s fingers slipping under the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear and looping around his dick. 

“Like this you mean?” Eliott’s lips are brushing the shell of Lucas’ ear and he delights in the goosebumps he knows are coating his boyfriend’s entire body as he shudders in his hold. 

“Uhh... y–yeah.” Lucas half-replies, not particularly audibly. 

Eliott just grins devilishly as he swipes his thumb over the head of Lucas’ cock, collecting the slippery precome that has started to drip from the slit. He will never get bored of the fireworks that explode inside him when he can feel the effect he has on Lucas. There’s honestly no bigger turn-on than feeling Lucas’ solid leaking length in his hand and knowing that it’s him who has worked him up this much. 

Lucas makes him feel like the most powerful man alive and Eliott thinks that’s pretty miraculous. 

Lucas is miraculous. 

“I love you so much.” Eliott says, and he kisses Lucas again before he has a chance to respond.

Their kiss is deep and wet and hungry as Eliott begins to move his hand, stroking Lucas up and down inside his pants. Lucas bucks his hips, frustrated with the limited movement of Eliott’s hand. 

“Fuck this. Need more.” Lucas says, breaking the kiss and stumbling to his feet. He turns to face Eliott, hooking his thumbs under his waistband and completely undressing himself from the waist down in one fluid motion. “You too.”

Eliott can only stare, transfixed, at his unbelievably sexy boyfriend and a slightly disarmed chuckle falls from his lips as he lifts his hips up and shimmies his own sweats and boxers down and off, his rock hard dick bouncing free and slapping against the cotton of his t-shirt. The sensation against his over-sensitive skin causes a hiss to whistle between his teeth.

When Lucas seems satisfied that Eliott is adequately undressed, he smirks down at him before slowly lowering himself down and straddling Eliott’s lap, pressing their erections hotly together.

“Jesus, Lucas!” Eliott gasps. He can’t help it, Lucas is always surprising him, always shifting control so Eliott isn’t sure if his hands are on the wheel anymore. He doesn’t care. He never really cares who’s in charge as long as he gets to be with Lucas like this, both of them needy and breathless and desperate to be touched.

“This is better.” Lucas says, looking into Eliott’s eyes with a dizzy smile on his face before tangling his fingers in Eliott’s hair and pressing their lips together. 

Eliott indulges in the kiss, moaning into Lucas’ mouth and kneading his fingers into the flesh of his bare ass as Lucas tugs at his hair.

All of his senses are pushed to their absolute limits and he can tell Lucas feels the same as his hips begin rutting down against Eliott. 

Keeping one hand on Lucas’ ass, squeezing relentlessly, Eliott breaks the kiss to spit in his other hand before wrapping it around both of their dicks, skillfully pumping them together between the hot friction of their bodies. 

It’s messy and frantic; what started as a means of relaxation, now morphed into a desperate need to release the tension coiled inside them both.

Eliott is close – embarrassingly so considering how little he’s been touched – but he can tell from the way Lucas is panting and whining into his mouth that he’s close too. 

“Eliott… Eli– I need…  _ please _ .”

Lucas’ stream of consciousness would be completely incomprehensible to anyone else, but Eliott needs no clarification. He knows exactly what Lucas needs. 

Keeping up the ruthless pace of his jerking fist, he brings his other hand to his mouth, not breaking eye contact with Lucas as he sucks his index finger between his lips and slicks it up with saliva. 

When it’s sufficiently wet, he removes it with a pop and kisses Lucas hotly as he moves his hand back down, searching for the spot where Lucas is desperate to be touched. 

With a little nip to Lucas’ bottom lip as a warning, Eliott presses the tip of his spit-slick finger against Lucas’ tight entrance, applying firm pressure in a circular motion before pushing past the ring of muscle. 

He’s barely breaching Lucas’ hole but it’s enough to have him howling in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck. Oh god. Oh  _ baby! _ ” He cries, his grip in Eliott’s hair verging on painful.

“Now?” Eliott grunts, unsure of how much longer he can hold on.

“Now, Eli.  _ Now _ !”

With a symphony of guttural cries, they explode together in Eliott’s hand, warm liquid landing on their cotton-clad stomachs and dribbling over Eliott’s fingers as he strokes them through wave upon wave of intense pleasure.

Eliott wipes his hand on his already ruined t-shirt and falls back into the cushions of the sofa, allowing Lucas to fall with him, collapsing on top of him in a blissed-out heap. 

“That was amazing.” Lucas’ voice is muffled against Eliott’s chest and Eliott just giggles in response, ruffling Lucas’ hair and planting a quick kiss into it. 

“What are boyfriends for if not to rescue you from exam stress with sex?” He jokes.

“I’m serious.” Lucas says, pushing himself up so he can look into Eliott’s eyes. “You really are the best, you know that?” 

“I just don’t want you to push yourself too hard.” Eliott laces his voice with all the sincerity that’s flooding his chest, “You’re brilliant, Lucas, you’re the most beautiful and brilliant person I know, and you’re going to kick the BAC’s ass, I know it.”

“I love you.” Lucas says, rubbing his nose along the side of Eliott’s.

“I love you too.” Eliott responds with a peck on the lips. 

“Can we go to bed now?” Lucas’ eyes are hooded as he stifles a yawn.

“No more studying?” Eliott asks with a smile, already rising to a stand with his boyfriend held closely to his body, legs wrapped koala style around his waist.

“No more studying. Just cuddles and sleep.”

“Sounds good to me, baby.” Eliott giggles, and even the weight of his sleepy boyfriend in arms can’t hold down the fluttering lightness in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me on tumblr @ lifeisevak 💖


End file.
